Fortune
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: On their way back from a mission Naruto and Sasuke decide to visit a fortune teller. Totally harmless right? SasuxNaru


**Summary: **On their way back from a mission Naruto and Sasuke decide to visit a fortune teller. Totally harmless right? SasuxNaru

**Warning:**This story is shounen ai, meaning boyxboy and contains OOCness in the beginning and maybe throughout the entire thing? Haha sorry :P

**Disclaimer: **I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

* * *

**Fortune**

A Story

_One day, on the way home from a mission..._

"Neh, neh, Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly stop walking, causing Sasuke to smack right into his back.

"Tsk. Usaratonkachi. Don't jus-" Sasuke began but was soon cut off as Naruto turned to him and explained the reason for his sudden excitement.

"Let's go there! We have time. Let's go! Let's go!" Naruto voice was loud and echoed in Sasuke's head, increasing the irritation Sasuke felt at the young boy. He had no idea what the blond was talking about and as he was about to state this fact he felt a slight pull on his shirt.

Naruto was yanking on Sasuke's shirt like a young child at a festival as he flashed Sasuke his trademark smile. "Can't we?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Hn." He agreed almost immediately at the sight of those blue eyes begging him. He turned his head away slightly, attempting to hide the light blush that crossed his face momentarily as he struggled to reign in his emotions. He had completely forgotten that he didn't know where he had agreed to go.

Naruto led him through the small town they were supposed to pass by and as they weaved in and out through the citizens, Sasuke finally constrained his emotions, returning to his senses. "Usaratonkachi, where are we going?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"Hmm?" Naruto said, trying to recall their previous conversation. "Didn't I tell you before?"

"Idiot. I wouldn't be asking now if that were the case." Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head, hard.

"Ha-ha." Naruto chuckled before revealing the location. "How odd of a bastard like you, to agree before even knowing the destination," he looked back at Sasuke, "A fortune teller. We're going to see a fortune teller." He smiled at his friend before coming to a stop in front of a shop. Sasuke looked at it skeptically. The front of the building looked old and worn and its age stood out from the surrounding buildings. It's windows had been blacked out and the door was made of wood, though it looked as though it could fall apart at any minute. The only sign of life on this building was the sign that hung from the low overhang. It read, _Mademoiselle Francheska, Fortune Teller_. The whole building had an eerie and gloomy atmosphere surrounding it and Sasuke thought the whole thing seemed even more like a sham. But the blond didn't falter, he quickly headed for the door and when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't following, he quickly walked back and pulled Sasuke into the shop.

The inside was no different from the outside. The lights barely light the room and the only thing notable were the ruby curtains that seemingly cut the room in half. As the door closed behind them, a small bell chimed, the sound seemed to come from every direction. The entire place seemed to set off an alarm somewhere in Sasuke's mind, but he quickly ignored it as an old gypsy entered from behind the curtain.

"Customers?" She asked, almost uncaringly. Naruto quickly nodded his head and took a small step towards her. "Then step behind the curtain please." She said with more interest. She held part of the curtain open, enticing us to enter but as we took a step forward she spoke once more. "But beware. Once you pass through I cannot guarantee what you learn will be good news, nor can you leave before you hear everything I have to say."

They both stopped mid stride and stared at her, letting her words sink in. Naruto's eyes revealed the curiosity he felt as he looked to Sasuke for permission. After all, if they were going to do it, they were doing it together. Sasuke slightly nodded his head to Naruto as he began walking towards the curtains again. But neither could anticipate what lay ahead of them in the space beyond.

As they pushed through the curtain they were both taken aback by the sight. The room was

completely different on this side of the curtain. It was brightly lit by christmas lights that hung around the expansion of the room. Many colourful throw pillows laid around the floor and some were place messily on bookshelves. In the center was a wooden table where a beautiful crystal ball sat atop it, perfectly equidistant.

"Please grab a pillow and sit in front of the table. Then we can begin." Said the gypsy as she passed them and sat in front of the crystal. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit, choosing to sit on an orange pillow and navy blue one respectively.

"Place your palm upon my crystal, both of you." She said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back, shrugging his shoulders. Upon placing their hands on the crystal, they felt a slight jolt run through them. Naruto's eyes widened then shone with excitement.

"Neh! Did you feel that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking over at his dark haired friend.

"Hn." Was the cold response he received. But disappointment only last but a second as the gypsy began to speak.

"You two, what is your current relationship?" She asked.

"We're friends! And rivals." Naruto quickly replied.

"I see." She replied as she place her own hand atop theirs. "But that's not all there is to it, correct? I can see you two share a deep bond, one that transcends that of just normal friends. You two are tied together. You two are destined to be together."

Naruto quickly tried to yank his hand free. "W-what are you talking about? You mean like best friends, right? Because we're both men." Naruto spoke fast when he could not free his hand.

Sasuke watched Naruto, looking for a reaction, particularly a positive reaction.

The gypsy continued on as if Naruto had never spoken at all. "But there is pain in your future. A terrible event will forcefully rip you two apart where you will endlessly chase one another, never to be together again."

Sasuke quickly whipped his head toward the woman, surprised. _Something would come between us? Impossible,_ he thought.

"The only way to prevent this event is to stop desiring what you want most." As the gypsy spoke this sentence, Sasuke felt as if she were talking directly to him. _What I desire most?_ he thought to himself as an image of Itachi flashed in his mind. He tsked.

Naruto was confused. He didn't understand what this gypsy was saying at all. S_eparated forever? Destined lovers? There was no way right?_ But even as he thought it, he felt it deep down, the love he had always been suppressing and knew the gypsy was right.

He looked to Sasuke for guidance but what he saw wasn't the boy he knew. Sasuke's face was darkened by torment and hatred. Naruto could feel the malicious intentions following from Sasuke's mind and it unnerved him. A chill ran through his body and he unintentionally shied away from Sasuke. _W-what is this feeling? _he asked himself as his body began to shiver. When Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his eyes were like ice, cold and empty. They bore right through the blond and Naruto realized Sasuke wasn't looking_ at _him he was looking _through_ him, at someone else. Someone who wasn't in the room with them. Then just as quickly as they iced over, Sasuke's eyes began to melt and Naruto saw something he never thought Sasuke would ever reveal. His eyes seemed to show all his anguish. It was _despair _that turned those gorgeous obsidian orbs a bleak opaque. Sasuke seemed to finally notice that he failed to keep his emotions reigned in. His face quickly hardened into that same old Uchiha veil and he gestured the fortune teller to continue.

What seemed like lightning flashed in the room with a loud bang, startling both of the young ninja. "Whichever path you so seek, it will always end in tragedy for you both. However, the gravity of the despair you both will face depends on your choices. Be wary of the path you chose to follow or this will be the end of you both." As she spoke those last few words, lightning flashed through the room again, striking them both and each of the boys got a glimpse of their own grim future.

_Sasuke saw himself standing over the body of an older boy, perhaps 20 years old or so. He lay face down on the ground, his blond hair lay limp around his head. A pool of red liquid spreading from his midsection, most likely blood. His clothes were orange and tattered from a fight and on the center of his back was his ever recognisable swirl. You will the Sasuke from this vision not to do it but he turned the body over. The crystal blue that stares at you pierces your soul and reflects only one emotion - fear. The once lively eyes you know now look like glass and it frightens you. Taken aback, you stumble back onto your feet. You look down once more and realisation washes over you. You stand over the corpse of a much older Uzumaki Naruto, drenched in the blond's blood. You watch as your future self gripped at his face and began to scream. The Uchiha Sasuke of this future, falls to his knees as his psyche cracks and then shatters to pieces..._

_...Naruto's vision was not much happier. He watched himself, not even ten years into the future, and yet so different. Sasuke stood before him, staring down at him with eyes so cold they burned. It was as if he wasn't even seeing Naruto anymore. Then everything changed in an instant, Sasuke held Sakura in the air by her throat. You could feel the rage raising in your future self. You watch as you glow with the Kyuubi's power and are consumed. By the time you regain control of your body once again, you are standing above Sakura's disassembled corpse. A sinister laugh fills the air and you search for the source only to notice your own lips curled into a perverse smile. You take a hasty step back, afraid of your own voice, when your foot lands on something that's not quite the ground. You quickly whip your body around and look down, only to find a half alive Sasuke smiling back at you. "And you thought you were better than me." His words cut through you, colder than ice and darker than black. They pull you down into a place that is below freezing point, where light can never again penetrate. _

All this happened in mere seconds. Lightning flashed through the building, paralyzing the young ninja with visions of their futures. As the light from the flash began the fade, both boys were pulled back into the present, each with an expression of true terror on their faces. They quickly pulled their hands from the ball, but not from each other. They stood and ran, the room behind the curtain seemed to go on forever as if it were it's own time-space continuum. When they finally made it to the curtain, they used all their strength to rip it open. As they pushed through the doorway they tripped over one another. They barrel rolled right into the legs of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey boys," Kakashi said gleefully, "What's the rush?"

They looked up at Kakashi, then at each other, and then behind them. Where the building of one Mademoiselle Francheska once stood, was a small and dirty alley. No trace whatsoever of there being a building here. Not even a hint of dust. The boys look at each other once more and a thought crossed between them. _No way right? _they thought as they look back again.

"Hey! Naruto! Are you getting Sasuke in trouble again?!" Sakura yelled down at him. Naruto looked up at her and sighed with relief. _All of that must of been a dream._ he thought as he shifted his body to cover his hand still clenched tightly around Sasuke's. But even as he thought that Mademoiselle Francheska's voice still echoed in his mind, _be wary of the path you chose to follow or this will be the end of you both. _and though his whole being rejects it, he knows what he saw is actually a plausible future for himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I am uploading this as a one shot. However, I may come back to this later and continue it. I haven't quite decided yet. Let me know what you guys think. R&R


End file.
